083114ThiagoAcenia
gracefulThaumaturge GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 21:28 -- 09:33 GT: Acenia sits on the floor, pulling her dress over her knees. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 TA: Thiago walks up to his sister and smiles, but it looks forced, as if he's in pain, though it doesn't seem to be from Acenia's presence. "Are you ready?" 09:34 GT: "I think so. I captchalogued a lot of my belongings just in case. How about you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 TA: He gives a shaky sigh. "I think so." 09:36 GT: "You okay? You seem nervous!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 TA: He nods and forces another smile. "That's for sure. / It's more that I'm worried for Tethys though, / or perhaps that I'm going to miss her." 09:40 GT: "Oh! I asked Tethys to keep in contact with Merrow and I. Maybe if she's low on time, I will pass on her notes to you?" Acenia is concerned. "I know I'll miss Merrow too... but it's probably better we're not on a team together..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 TA: "Maybe you're right, but we have self control." He laughs and sticks his tongue out. 09:43 GT: "Maybe!" She scratches behind her ear nervously. "I feel like... as much as we know, we're never going to know what we need to make sure we tackle this land properly." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:44 GT: "What even are the criteria for "winning" or is it just kind of a... feeling you get? Or do you know cause the world disappears? I feel really unprepared..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 TA: "I don't know... It's hard to say, perhaps both? 09:45 TA: "Although I doubt the world will disappear." 09:46 GT: "Maybe not." She pats the ground next to her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 TA: He sits down and runs a hand through his hair. "It's just a lot at once." 10:17 GT: "I know the feeling... Honestly, I feel like the least prepared here sometimes!" She forces a laugh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:17 TA: "You, what? No way!" He elbows her. 10:18 GT: "Really!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:19 TA: He chuckles. "And what makes you say that, little sister?" 10:20 GT: "Since this started, everything has been surprises! Surprise gravity jump, surprise betrothal, surprise game, surprise parent, surprise conflict between well... everyone." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 TA: He cmiles sheepishly. "I'm working on that..." 10:22 GT: "Hm? What do you mean?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 TA: "Not causing conflict." 10:23 GT: "I don't think it can be helped..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:25 TA: He grimaces. 10:25 GT: "Are you sure you're okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:27 TA: "For one thing, my client dislikes me so. / I'm going into some crazy new land..." He shrugs. "I'm as good as anyone else, I guess." 10:28 GT: "Oh... how do you know? And I'm sorry. We should all be working together..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:30 TA: He shakes his hand at her. "No, no, no. I'm not blaming you at all." He laughs. 10:33 GT: "Ah, but... I mean... isn't that the responsibility of someone who's at least been told they'll be empress someday?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:34 TA: He pats her hand. "Someday, but not now. Remember that, sis." 10:34 TA: "It's a learning process, as always is." 10:34 GT: "And in the meantime, do I stay passive or practice so that I'll know which mistakes not to make?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 TA: "Of course you make note of your mistakes, but / that doesn't mean you beat yourself up eh?" 10:38 GT: "Well. It's mostly that... If I make mistakes, how can I get everyone to respect me later knowing that? Growing is all fine, but people don't forget." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:39 TA: "You'll need friends to defend you through all that." 10:40 GT: Acenia shifts uncomfortably Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:40 GT: "Probably..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 GT: "It's bad. I almost don't want to go..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 TA: "To Lily's land?" 10:44 GT: "Well. To any of them. Mine was so depressing. None of them really sound very fun. Even Erisio's sounds dangerous. Terror." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:46 TA: "Mine is pretty bad too." 10:47 GT: "What was it again?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:48 TA: He grimaces. "The fun land of Tempest and Sonata." 10:49 GT: "Tempest doesn't really sound fun. But better than Terror! Or Graves." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:49 TA: "You should see the storms." 10:50 GT: "They're survivable, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:50 TA: "I didn't go out." He shrugs. "They don't look to survivable!" He laughs, but in a 'lets never do that ever' kind of way. 10:51 GT: "What if we have to at some point?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:53 TA: "Then we will brings lots, LOTS, of umbrellas." 10:53 TA: He smirks. 10:53 GT: Oh.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:53 GT: ": Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 TA: He raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" 10:56 GT: "What do you think everyone else is doing taking so long?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:56 TA: "Preparing. Saying good bye. You know?" 10:56 TA: She shrugs. "It's what I did." 10:57 GT: "ah..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:57 TA: "This just feels all too real." 10:58 GT: "Really? I was going to say unreal..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:59 TA: I'd say the line between the two is blurred." 11:00 GT: "Ah..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:01 GT: "Maybe I should go do some extra preparing too?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:02 TA: "It might be a good idea." he smiles and pats her knee. "I'll be here." 11:03 GT: Acenia seems a bit confused by the gesture, and stands up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:03 GT: "Thank you Thiago." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:03 TA: He nods. 11:03 TA: "Anytime." 11:05 GT: Acenia heads to her room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:07 TA: Thiago leans back against the wall and begins to perfect his nails.